Size does not matter
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Optimus really worry about leaving Sari fight alone with a Decepticon because of her size. Result: an angry femme.


**Title: Size does not matter**  
**Universe: TFA**  
**Warnings: angsty, au, small spoiler and mech\ femme relationship**  
**Couples: Optimus x Sari friendship, PS;**  
**Summary: Optimus really worry about leaving Sari fight alone with a Decepticon because of her size. Result: an angry femme.**  
**Rated: T**

Sari P.O.V.  
" Run . Turn left . Turn right. Get down or you hit the head. Hop ! Hop ! Has a nasty Decepticon behind me. Run ! Run !Run !  
I'm a good time running from a Decepticon . He thinks I'm fragile because I'm small .  
Incidentally , the problem with these mechs , autobots or decepticons , is discriminate me because my size . Only two people really think I'm able to deal with a con alone despite my size : my best friend and my love .  
Boom ! !  
Damn ! I was hit . Everything starts to become a blur . The world turns . It's getting dark .  
I lost this time . I'm hoping that this disgusting con does not destroce me after I offline .  
Everything is dark and I sleep .

...  
Do not know how long I slept . Just know that I'm here in the med bay with some equipment attached to me. I can see Ratchet here . Probably , he will give me a great scolding .  
He sees that I 'm awake .  
" Good morning . You are in the med bay . You became offline after being hit by a decepticon yesterday. Luck that support come soon, if not he could smash you . " Said the doctor.  
" And how the bot boss reacted to all this ," I asked .  
"I do not think he liked that very much. He is seriously considering banning you from going on missions alone . " Said Ratchet .  
"It's for my size? Or at my temper ? "  
" I think it's because of you size . You have some mental discernment. But still need to gain experience. You know what I'm saying . "  
" Let me think, now , doc bot . I need reflect . If I want something , I ask. "  
"Alright , Sari . If you need , just call. "  
I know where this is going . Someone here does not trust in my ability . They can say whatever they want . They can lock me up . Can forbid me to go alone missions .  
When I was a child , complained that sometimes I wore the key to making bullshit . I agree that sometimes i did it . But ask what happened when I left the key in their hand ? Lost it.  
I know I updated me ahead of time. It's true . I could have waited a little longer.  
But , dammit! Now that I'm here , let me work .  
Optimus , you're a nice guy . A great leader . But I think the time you spent with the Elite Guard put things on his processor that should not have been placed .  
And one of them is afraid to trust me because of my size.  
You will see Prime, you'll see. I'll still try my usefulness , even despite my size. "  
Narrator P.O.V.  
Optimus room ...  
" I called you two here for accountability . " Said Prime.  
Bee got scared and Prowl remained impassive as he always is.  
" How in hell , you two leave Sari to pursue a Decepticon alone ? "  
Bee took breath and replied, " Well , boss chief, we thought she could handle herself with the Decepticon scum , you know she's a femme , she knows how to defend despite hers size"  
Optimus stared at the yellow bot . Bee was nervous .  
" I know she knows how to defend . But she is small . She does not have the same composition as us. .. she ..is .. is " the Prime trembled to speak ..  
" She is fragile , she still needs to learn a few more things . All this we know , Prime. Bee is also small for a mech and you do not say anything . I'm also not high. Because you complain her and not us? Did not forget , Prime. Die also makes the living . If she dies , we will be sad . But sometimes , risks have to be run . " the ninjabot said staring at Prime.  
Optimus was very uncomfortable . Those words and that look disturbed him . Optimus was the only team Prime member who can not look Prowl in the optical . It was a very unpleasant experience for the bot head .  
Prowl 's words reminded him of the incident with Elita . Still living , but as a shadow of what she once was . And the day when Optimus died , but was brought to life again .  
" Is curious . Is really curious. I am afraid that our friend femme die . And you , what is her sparkmate , does not have this exaggerated fear . " He said.  
" If you lived almost all your life in denial , you understand me . " Said the ninja .  
" Believe me, it longer , bot boss. Do not know if she makes another stupid large . But it seems she will not settle down . Think about it , boss bot ! " said Bee .  
" At least she did not return dismembered . And you two realized work . But even so , I blame them for leaving her alone chasing a decepticon . Might go. But next time , I will not have mercy on both . "

Sari P.O.V.  
I wonder if Optimus will appear to give me an earful . The only visit I get is the Bee . He tells me about his conversation with Optimus , bring me a message from Prowl , who apparently need to clean his processor for the umpteenth time ( normal thing ) and a plate of energon done by Bulk .  
This Prime is hopeless . Really , it's hard to get him to stop criticizing my size and let me be more independent . I dealt with two constructicons alone when I was a kid .  
Ouch! Ouch! I deserve .

The next day when I wake up , I see a bouquet of tulips with card beside my stretcher. There is a note that says:**_ . . . " I still worry about the fact you are combating creatures more taller than you disturb me .I won't forbid you to fight . I'll give myself a chance to believe in your potential. But that does not mean I will not worry too much about you . Good recovery. Your friend ,_** Optimus**_ Prime. "_**  
I laughed out loud . . . " This Prime Sometimes I doubt what goes through his processor may be a concern or maybe who knows .. it is ..  
" Do not worry, he's not in love with you . I know that if he had that kind of feeling for you . "  
He , always him. Prowl , I hate when you surprise me . His habit of peeking, sometimes , is extremely annoying .  
" Are you jealous , ninjabot ? I asked looked at him .  
" Not . I am not that kind of mech . Know you . Ah , yes . Changing the subject , I spent all night here , waiting for you to wake up. I saw when put this gift . " Prowl said .  
" Let's see if he will really stop picking on me now . "  
" Damned if he'll pick on you or not . You can be a little femme , but has as much ability as any of us. I believe in you . From the day Meltdown kidnapped you. "  
" I know , Prowlie . It is why bonded with you .Because you believed in me . "  
He smiled and kissed me . I needed that. The best gift of this day . "  
End


End file.
